How well do you know me?
by Megg22
Summary: Everybody has secrets. How well do these characters know each other and how will they cope when they discover things that they never wanted to know. Rated T just in case.
1. One: Things were going so well

**Here is my first attempt at writing 'The Good Wife' which I absolutely love! I hope that you will enjoy the story, this is just an introduction/starting point for where I want to go so stay with me! I have made reference to some real story lines and characters but I DO NOT OWN THE GOOD WIFE. Please comment to let me know what you think and whether it is worth developing as I hope to. Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: Things were going so well..._

'How on earth are you going to cope without me for a whole day Mrs McVeigh?' Kurt teased his wife as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her after zipping up her dress.

'Oh I'm sure I'll manage Mr McVeigh,' she paused, tilting her head so that it rested on his shoulder 'because I'll be coming right back home to you at the end of it.' She smiled as he turned her around to face him and kissed her.

'Seriously though,' Kurt added as Diane moved to the dressing table to put on her signature broche, 'we should have had a proper honeymoon, a week away or –'

Diane interrupted him; 'Kurt we've discussed this, I need to get back to work,' she moved closer to him, 'besides, you'd be bored after five minutes of sunbathing!'

'I'm pretty sure I'd fine something to do' he whispered seductively in her ear causing her to laugh.

'Now now, it's time for us to get back to reality Mr, I'll see you this evening.' With that and one last kiss she headed to Lockhart Gardner.

_oOo_

'Zach, Grace, come on you need to get to school!' Alicia tried once again to hurry her children up. She was herself running late for an early meeting at work and was becoming agitated by their slowness.

Grace had been ready for ten minutes but had been spending the time staring at her computer screen debating over whether to close the webpage or hit 'Purchase'. After the recent positive attention she's been receiving online, and consequently from many of the boys at her school, she had been looking into some weight loss pills that she'd heard about. Grace figured that with a little help from these pills she could look even prettier, however, she couldn't ignore the nagging voice inside of her telling her that it was wrong.

'I'm not going to ask you again, both of you we are leaving now!' Alicia insisted.

Feeling the pressure of her mother's persistence and worried that she would barge into her room at any minute, Grace decided to ignore her conscience and buy the pills. Hitting the 'Purchase' button and closing the page, she was just saved from being caught as Zach entered her room.

'Come on,' he urged, in too much of a rush to notice the flash of guilt on Grace's face at having been so nearly caught, 'let's go!'

Grabbing her bag and joining her family, Grace left for school unable to suppress a feeling of excitement at the thought of becoming even more attractive and gaining even more attention.

_oOo_

'It goes without saying that this case will need our full attention. Chumhum are our biggest client and this win for them is going to benefit us too.' Will spoke to the full conference room.

'Yes, their being sued for keyword advertising and the fact that they have previously been accused of editing their search results works against –' Diane paused as Alicia entered the room.

'So sorry I'm late.' She apologised to Diane who smiled in acceptance before continuing with what she was saying. Alicia didn't catch much of what was said though, as her eyes met Will's they shared a much more knowing smile which sent them both into their own happy memories.

'Will is leading this case…'

The mention of his name dragged Will back into the present. 'Yes, so if there are any problems – no scrap that, we can't have any problems! Let's just win this case.' His usual charm spread through the room bringing the meeting to a positive but definitive end.

As staff members dispersed from the conference room, Will and Diane held back in order to speak in private.

'Will I'm so sorry I can't be more involved in this case, it's just that we've been holding off from interviewing for a new intern for far too long.'

'Honestly Diane, it's fine! The business side is just as important at the legal side; we both know that. I was thinking that I should probably appoint a second chair though, what do you think?'

'Get Alicia to do it, Will. She's worked on some other Chumhum cases and well, she's good.' Diane smiled; having been a mentor to Alicia, she was proud that she could state confidently how good a lawyer the other woman had become. Before either of them could say anymore an assistant informed Diane that the interviewee's had begun to arrive. With a supportive tap on the arm Diane left the room with the assistant leaving Will with pleasant thoughts about getting to spend so much time with Alicia without it looking suspicious.

_oOo_

Alicia gestured for Will to come into her office as he lingered slightly outside. She finished typing and closed her laptop before turning towards him.

'Hey, how are you?' she asked politely.

'Good, I'm good, and you?'

'Yes, so, um, was there something you needed or…?' As of late their conversations, however casual, always seemed to become awkward and Alicia hoped that there would be a work motive behind his visit so that their minds could be taken off of their attraction towards one another.

'Diane and I were discussing the Chumhum case and we both thought that you would make a great second chair.'

Alicia couldn't help but smile, Will and Diane usually took the big cases together, so to be asked to second chair was an honor. 'Definitely! I'd love to.' She beamed.

'That's great, well most of the files are in my office so when you're ready we can start planning our argument.'

'Fine, just give me ten minutes and I'll be there.'

Will turned to leave but hovered near the door. After a few moments of even more awkward silence he turned back; 'Alicia…'

There was a look in his eye, which told Alicia that this conversation was no longer about the case. **Mum, pick up the phone! Mum, pick up the phone! **

The ever present ringtone shot through the tension between the two people like a bullet and it took Alicia a moment to break away from Will's piercing stare.

'I..' she stumbled not quite knowing what to say, 'I have to get this.'

Will attempted a smile to reassure her that it was fine but he found it difficult to hide his disappointment that the moment between them had been ruined.

'Grace, what's wrong?' Alicia answered a little harshly; she too was disappointed that she would never know what Will had intended to say to her in that moment.

'Nothing, nothing is wrong I just wanted to ask if Maddie could come over and study tonight.'

'God Grace I thought it was going to be something important.'

'Don't use God's name like that mum, it's wrong.'

'Excuse me?'

'And sorry if my life isn't important enough for you but I thought it would be considerate to ask –'

Alicia zoned out from the phone call and began to think about what Will may have wanted to say.

'So can she come over?' Still there was no reply, 'Mum!'

'Uh, what? Yes, fine Grace just don't call me at work unless it's important OK.'

Grace didn't even bother saying goodbye before hanging up on her mother. All she ever tried to do was the right thing; she worked hard at school, never stayed out too late and even asked permission for things. Yet still, her mum was never interested like she used to be, not now that she had her job to love more.

_oOo_

Diane sighed exaggeratedly. Five interviews she had gone through, five pretty young women with good grades, great references and the same optimistic answers to the same standard questions. This was one of those tedious jobs that she had been putting off for as long as possible because as nice as all the applicants seemed, she just didn't get that gut feeling that they could become great. Flicking to the next application she registered the name Rachel McCall. The surname got Diane thinking about her own new name. Mrs Diane McVeigh; she liked it. She knew that she couldn't change the company name and that as a lawyer she would still be Ms Lockhart, nevertheless, in her heart she was Mrs McVeigh and she liked that a lot.

'Ms Lockhart?'

The voice startled her slightly. Rachel had been told to go in by Diane's assistant but the woman had been in some sort of daze and Rachel wasn't too sure how to approach her.

'Oh! I'm so sorry, I was daydreaming, I apologise, please, sit down.' Regaining her composure, Diane couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that she had been thinking about her husband like a schoolgirl. Kurt would laugh hysterically if he knew.

'Thank you so much Rachel, we'll be in touch within the week.'

'No, thank you Ms Lockhart, it was an honor to meet you.' Rachel smiled warmly as she left Diane's office, she didn't want to jinx anything but she had a feeling that the interview had gone really well.

Diane smiled too. Finally, she had found someone who was interesting, ambitious and intelligent. Of course, Diane knew that procedure would have to be followed and that all candidates would have to be taken into equal consideration, but her instincts were telling her that Rachel McCall would be her first choice.

_oOo_

Sat at their dinner table, Diane and Kurt sipped their wine and beer respectively having finished a meal together.

'So, you didn't miss me too much then' Kurt resumed his teasing from that morning.

'You know, I may have missed you just a little,' Diane smiled as she thought back to her daydreaming early in the day 'but then I got distracted.'

'Oh really!' Kurt responded, allowing for Diane to expand on whatever she was clearly so eager to share with him.

'Yes, I interviewed quite a few candidates to become our new intern and this one girl just shone. Honestly, I think she has so much potential. Rachel McCall her name was and she just – oh dear, are you alright?' Diane stopped talking and jumped up to see to Kurt who was practically chocking on his drink.

'I'm…' he coughed a few times, 'fine, just…' he managed to clear his throat, 'just drank a little too quickly there.'

'And there was me thinking that my days events had been too much of an excitement for you.' Diane felt comfortable joking now that she knew Kurt was fine.

'Hmm.' Kurt simply murmured a response; he was too distracted to even think. He had been sure that he would never hear that name again, so sure.

**Comments always appreciated.**


	2. Two: I thought I knew you

**I'm so glad that there was some interest in this story, I love writing for these characters! Here is a longer chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Once again I'd like to state that I do not own The Good Wife. Let me know what you think.**

With a sip of water Grace consumed another pill. Stood before her full-length mirror, she turned from side to side in order to see herself from all angles. Running her hands across her flat stomach she felt impressed with how much weight she has lost after having just taken the pills for a short while. To an outsider, the girl would look unhealthily thin; but with only her own misguided eyes to look through, Grace believed she still had weight to loose. Feeling a little unwell, Grace slowly moved to her bed in order to sit down. The bouts of sickness had become more consistent of late but she tried to avoid thinking about it because the truth that it was a side effect of the pills was not something that she wanted to accept.

'No pain no gain' she muttered to herself as she waited for the queasiness to subside.

_oOo_

'Wow, I just read the report Rachel wrote up for the Burnsey case and it's impressive. Her work has been really good Diane, great call on hiring her – she would have been snapped up quickly if you hadn't been so diligent.' Will strolled freely into Diane's office as he expressed his praise for the new intern.

'Why thank you.' Diane smiled, she was pleased with herself for employing Rachel but also amused by Will's generous praise; 'Can I trust that your approval is based on merit and not just Rachel's good looks?' She had to tease her partner a little.

'Well, it doesn't hurt that she's young and pretty but then I do need someone to flirt with now that you've left me for another man Mrs McVeigh!' Will teased back. It pleased both of them that they could share a solid business relationship and remain good friends. 'In all seriousness though, I think she's ready for a little more responsibility.'

'I was thinking the same thing,' Diane agreed, 'she'll only improve if we push her.'

'I'm meeting Daniel Freeman later, maybe she could observe and do some research for the trial with us.'

'Hmm, that's the shooting right, are you sure a murder case isn't too much too soon?' Diane voiced her concern honestly to Will. She was all for giving the intern more responsibility in order to better her, but she didn't want to overload her.

'I think she'll handle it well. Like you said, we have to push her and there's no time like the present.'

'You're right, I'll let her know that she'll be joining the case and have her meet with you at three.'

_oOo_

'Wait, hold the elevator!' Will reached the doors of the lift just in time to stop them from closing. As the doors parted, Will found himself staring at Alicia who looked a little guilty at having clearly made no effort to hold the doors for him. Stepping inside, both people felt as though the space was considerably smaller than it actually was with just the two of them, and their emotions, inside of it.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever and whilst neither of them knew quite how to break it, they both wanted it to end.

'Alicia-', 'Will' – Their attempts clashed and as they went to speak at the same time. Alicia paused, allowing Will to speak.

'Do you think we could get a drink tonight?' He asked, attempting to gage Alicia's reaction but being faced with her natural barrier, 'As friends, obviously,' he stressed, 'I mean, I just don't want things to have to be so awkward between us and maybe if we –' as he rambled on the elevator made a sound to alert that they had reached the requested floor. Without saying a word, Alicia took a few steps forward in order to leave but before Will's disappointment could fully set in, she turned and said; 'sure.' one simple word, but one that would keep Will Gardner's spirits up for the rest of the day.

_oOo_

'Diane, you wanted to see me?' Rachel entered the older woman's office tentatively, not wanting to disturb her from her work.

'Yes, Rachel, yes, please come in and sit down.' Diane said welcomingly, closing the files that she had been looking over. 'Will and I have been discussing your progress and we feel that it is time for you to take on more responsibility by working on a bigger case.' Diane sifted through some documents on the other side of her desk before handing one to Rachel. 'This is Daniel Freemen.' She referred to the mug shot on the page, 'He has been accused of willfully shooting and murdering Catherine Hutton whilst making it look like a random drive by shooting.'

Rachel nodded.

'We want you to assist Will and the team in building up the defense. It's a difficult case, the facts seem to work against us but we have some evidence to work with and – oh, one moment please.' Diane excused herself in order to speak to Kallinda who was beckoning for her attention just outside her office door.

'Yes Kallinda what is it?' She asked, knowing the investigator must have some pressing information to share.

'The bullet that killed Catherine Hutton might not have been shot from Daniel Freeman's car, there's a good chance that another suspect, with motive, was in the same shooting range but we're going to need a good ballistics expert to be able to prove it.' As ever, Kallinda stated the facts with precision and to the point. Diane didn't need much time to consider and smiled knowingly before saying; 'I think I know just who to call.'

_oOo_

'Good afternoon Ms Lockhart.' Kurt entered her office and closed the door behind him in an attempt to gain some privacy despite the glass walls that always made him feel a little uneasy.

'Mr McVeigh, I'm so glad you could help us with the case.' Diane got up from her desk and walked towards her husband.

'Well now, I'm here to discuss the case. I've not confirmed that I'll be helping.' Kurt pulled his wife towards him as she moved close enough.

'Kurt!' She exclaimed. She wanted to kiss him there and then but she was at work now, they were both at work and she didn't want their relationship to affect their professionalism.

He let her loose from his embrace not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. 'Now you see why I haven't committed to this case yet.' He paused, Diane looked a little confused, 'I'm going to be too tempted to kiss you every time we're alone together.' Her confusion turned to amusement at his comment.

'Well then, we're just going to have to keep our distance aren't we? Because I need you to help us win this case.'

'I love it when you need me.'

'Stop it!' She insisted playfully. Whenever they had worked together there had been tension. From the first time they met there had been electricity between them. Now it only seemed harder to concentrate because there were no barriers between them, they could be open with each other all of the time. 'Oh, gosh, look at the time. Will's called a meeting to discuss the case so why don't you come along and listen in, then maybe we could get some lunch together?'

_oOo_

Will had already begun to address the room with details of the case when Diane and Kurt walked in. Although Diane was a rather private person when it came to her personal life it was no secret that the pair were married and so it amused some people to see them walk to separate ends of the room as if it would be unprofessional to stand too close to one another.

As Kurt shuffled past a few associates who were listening attentively to Will whist taking notes, he found a spot towards the back of the room where he could zone out of what was likely to be boring legal spiel. After standing still for a few moments he glanced around the room, taking in all the people who seemed to be intensely involved in what Will, and occasionally Diane, were saying to them. Suddenly he froze. He was standing still anyway but he felt his muscles tense and his breath was caught tight in his chest. She was standing there, listening and taking notes like most of the other people in the room. She must have seen him come in with Diane. She must have recognised him. He forced himself to stop staring at her; he couldn't risk drawing any attention to the fact that he knew her. The meeting seemed to drag on forever; with every second that passed he was itching to escape from the room – to escape from her.

_oOo_

'Right, I'll just go and get my bag and then we can get something to eat.' Diane motioned for Kurt to wait near the conference room while she quickly got her belongings together. The meeting had gone well and now she was looking forward to some alone time with Kurt.

Touching up her lipstick and running her hands through her hair Diane rolled her eyes at herself for behaving, once again, like a teenager who needed to impress the boy. The man was her husband for goodness sake; ha faced her in the mornings with no make-up to be seen, so to be making herself look presentable was ridiculous.

Grabbing her coat and bag she made her way back down the corridor, not wanting to keep Kurt waiting any longer.

'…So that's how it's going to be is it?'

'It's going to be nothing Rachel, nothing we –' Kurt stopped speaking as Diane appeared from around the corner. There was no doubt that she had heard some of their conversation, their voices had hardly been hushed.

'What's going on here?' Diane asked authoritatively. Kurt might be her husband but she was still at work and wanted to make it seem as if she had some control despite the fact that she was completely bewildered by the raised voices between the new intern and her husband who, to her knowledge, had never met.

'It's…' Rachel paused, 'nothing.' She said intently, directing a repetition of words right back at Kurt. Somewhat flustered she moved passed Diane and away from the situation.

'Kurt?' Diane persisted. She wanted an explanation. She needed an explanation.

_oOo_

Grace moved the food on her plate around with her fork but didn't pick any of it up.

'Please just eat the food Grace; pushing it around like that is disgusting.' Alicia reprimanded her daughter.

'I'm not that hungry.' Grace hoped her mother would just let her leave the food and be excused from the table. She really didn't feel too good but didn't want her mum getting worried about why she was unwell in case she found out about the pills and made her stop taking them.

'We have dinner together as a family Grace. You can spend time in your room after you've eaten so please don't try to make excuses like that.' Alicia tried to keep her tone even. She was in a good mood knowing that she would be meeting Will for a drink later. Still, it upset her that her daughter was being distant, particularly since she was trying to make an effort to have a little family time.

'It's not an excuse I'm just not hungry OK! Don't pretend that we're spending quality family time together; we only eat together because it's the only time you're not at work. And since you're not around most of the time anyway you can stop telling me what to do like I'm a child!' With that Grace stormed out of the kitchen abandoning her food, and her family, altogether.

_oOo_

Grace sat on her bed with her knees tucked beneath her chin. Her anger had subsided but on principle she had not left her room. A knock at her door dragged her from her thoughts but she didn't say anything.

'Grace. Can I come in?' It was her mother's voice and it didn't sound like she was angry but Grace really didn't feel like facing a lecture right now.

With no response, Alicia decided to walk into her daughter's room anyway. Something was bothering her little girl, that much was clear, and as easy as it would have been to get angry with her for her outburst, Alicia felt a sense of guilt that things had built up that far without her noticing.

'I'm sorry you think I treat you like a child.' Grace remained still and Alicia took a deep breath before sitting on the bed next to her. 'You are my little girl and I suppose I forget how grown up you are sometimes.'

Grace physically relaxed a little; it was hard for her to stay mad at her mum for long. 'I'm sorry I yelled.' She said, believing that the apology needed to come from both ends.

'That's alright,' Alicia reassured, checking her watch to make sure that she had time to freshen up before going to meet Will. 'Is there something you need to tell me about, is anything wrong?' Alicia knew Grace wouldn't erupt like that over something as trivial as dinner and she hoped that her daughter knew she could confide in her.

Grace felt reluctant to say anything to her mother. Maybe now was the time to tell her about the pills, but she couldn't be sure. It had been nagging Grace that she had been feeling increasingly unwell, and although she would probably be punished for taking un-prescribed pills, this could be the best opportunity to talk things over with her mother.

During her daughter's silence Alicia checked her watch again, conscious of the time.

'If there's somewhere you need to be mum you can go.' Grace stopped her contemplations about confiding in her mother as she saw her check the time yet again. It was clear that she wanted to be elsewhere. 'I'm fine, you just go.' Grace tried not to sound harsh in order to prevent an argument but Alicia took the hint that the conversation wouldn't be going any further.

'Grace, you know I'm here if you need me.' Alicia assured as she left her daughter's room.

'Sure.' Grace mumbled unconvinced.

_oOo_

The second drinks of the night were now almost empty and Alicia and Will sat propped against the bar undeniably a little tipsy.

'I did not say that!' Alicia laughed, a sound that Will simply adored.

'You did!' Will insisted. They had been remising about old times and now playfully disagreed over a trivial conversation that would never have come up had they been sober.

'Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, we're different people now.' Alicia's tone grew more serious as it dawned upon her that they couldn't keep behaving like they were students.

'I don't know. Maybe we haven't changed that much at all.' Will's tone became more seductive and he leaned in closer to Alicia. She didn't say a word and Will moved even closer, placing his lips softly on hers. Alicia pulled back.

'I'm sorry Will I just…we can't do this…I'm sorry.' Flustered and embarrassed Alicia tried to get her things together and apologise in one big rush.

Will said nothing. There was no point in arguing; they both knew that there were feelings between them, but each time he tried to act upon them Alicia backed out. As she left, Will ordered himself another drink. Since the night wouldn't turn out how he had hoped it would, he would drown his sorrows alone instead.

_oOo_

Grace still sat on her bed in her room. She'd heard her mum leave and shout for them not to wait up. Although Zach was in the flat too she felt completely alone. Her own mother didn't even have time to sit and listen to her anymore. Reaching to her bedside cabinet, Grace rummaged through the draw and pulled out the pack of pills. She'd already taken the one for that day but right now she felt as though she needed more. Taking two from their casings she placed them in the palm of her hand and stared at them. If people weren't willing to listen to her then they could look at her instead when she was beautiful and skinny. With that thought she placed the pills in her mouth and consumed them with a sip of water.

**Comments always appreciated. I love knowing what you all think and welcome suggestions!**


	3. Three: Maybe I'd rather not know

**Thank you all so much for your responses, I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this. Here is the next instalment for you all, remember to let me know what you think :) Once again; I do not own The Good Wife. **

_Three: Maybe I'd rather not know..._

Diane grabbed her bag, coat and car keys in anticipation of getting to work.

'So what? I don't even get a goodbye anymore?' Kurt stated as she went to open the front door. He had intended the words to come out jokingly but he couldn't hide the fact that he was worried about how distant she had been recently.

'Oh sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'll see you later.' She kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to leave again.

'Diane.' There was hurt in his voice now. He didn't want things to be like this between them.

'Kurt, can we talk later please, I really must get to work.' She too hated how their relationship had become detached over the past few days, but this wasn't the time to talk about it. She made to leave once again.

'Diane,' this time he physically prevented her from leaving, pulling her by the wrist he spun her around to face him, not violently, but with an element of surprise that caused his wife to stumble towards him. 'We can't carry on like this.'

'Kurt!' she gasped. Her arms had wrapped around him to stop herself from completely falling over and Kurt wrapped his arms around her so that she didn't back away. This was the closest they had been in what felt like forever and Diane wanted to simply melt into his arms. This was the man that she loved but she just couldn't shake her doubts and worries about what had gone on between him and Rachel during the murder case.

'Tell me the truth Kurt, why were you and Rachel arguing like that?' Her voice was almost a whisper; there was no need to speak loudly since they were so close.

'I've told you Diane; we just had a disagreement over the client's guilt. You know I only protect innocent people and well, we just had a difference of opinion.'

Diane said nothing. Kurt had explained this before, but her instinct, maybe it was the lawyer in her, felt that there was more to the story.

'You have to trust me Diane.' He kissed her neck and her doubts began to slip away. 'Just let it go.' Diane really hoped she could do just that – and so did Kurt.

_oOo_

Alicia sat in her office barely concentrating on what she was supposed to be reading. Will's voice roused her from her thoughts; 'Alicia, do you have a minute?' He stood at the doorway of her office as if afraid of entering. They had barely spoken since having shared those drinks some nights ago.

'Yes, please come in.' She attempted a warm friendly smile but guessed that it came across as awkward because her true feelings stopped it from meeting her eyes. Will stepped forward but didn't take a seat. Handing Alicia some files he said; 'It's pro bono, just a fraud case, so I can always ask Cary if you're busy or -'

'Will it's fine, let me just read over these and –'

'We'll be working together Alicia.' The words meant so much more than the statement they expressed.

'It's fine.' Alicia repeated, she didn't know what else to say; they had to be able to work together regardless of what was going on personally, or more so, what wasn't going on personally.

'OK, well I'll see you later then.' Will left before he allowed himself to say all of the things he really wanted to say.

Alicia watched him leave and sighed. She didn't know what was worse; the awkwardness that had grown to an all time high between them or the fact that she still couldn't get rid of her feelings for him.

_oOo_

Diane sat at her desk, leaning back in her swivel chair she closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. She couldn't concentrate. As pleasingly as Kurt had tried to ease her mind that morning, Diane couldn't simply forget the fact that something very strange had gone on it that corridor. Two complete strangers had argued with such heat and in private – if that wasn't suspicious she didn't know what was. Perhaps she should confront Rachel; simply ask her for her side of the story. Surely the accounts would match up and her mind would be at rest, right? No, it would be unprofessional to use her position to get information like that. She was second guessing herself and she hated it. It was no use, she couldn't let it go and Kurt certainly wouldn't be willing to talk about it anymore. Picking up the phone on her desk she dialed. After a short pause 'Yes?' was the response.

'Kallinda, I need to see you in my office as soon as you're back.'

'Sure…' another pause, Kallinda wasn't used to vague calls, her instructions were usually precise.

'It's a personal matter.' Was all Diane added, and it was enough.

'I'll be there in five.'

_oOo_

'And so when X is squared you're left with the equation…' The math lesson blurred in and out of Grace's consciousness as she focused her attention on not being sick. Her bouts of sickness had gradually become hours and now days of sickness leaving her unable to concentrate and barely eat a thing. She slowly lifted her head to check the clock; there was just an hour of school left and she thought that she could make it through that just as long as nobody tried to talk to her.

As the bell rang for final period, Grace took the opportunity to slip into a quiet corridor to call her mum. Having not felt well, she had forgotten to pick up her keys to the flat and with Zach on a school trip there would be nobody to take her home or let her in. The dial continued but there was no response and when Alicia's voice mail kicked in, Grace angrily ended the call believing that her mother was ignoring her call for not being 'important' enough to take during work. Hurrying to her lesson Grace begrudgingly decided that she would have to go to Lockhart Gardner after school and personally get the keys from her mum.

_oOo_

'Thanks so much for coming Kallinda, I realise that you don't work for me personally but I could really use your help on something rather private.'

Kallinda gave a reassuring smile. It wasn't in her nature nor her job description to pry on the reasons behind the things people asked her to do. As long as she was getting paid, she would do as she was asked and she would do it discretely.

Diane took her time in sitting down at her desk with Kallinda, she was still undecided as to whether this was the right thing to do. Asking Kallinda to investigate Rachel, and, consequently, Kurt would dangerously push the boundaries of her business ethics – but more importantly, her marriage.

Kallinda sat patiently, judging by her bosses face that she was contemplating exactly how to express her predicament, whatever it may be. As she pondered, Diane saw Alicia's daughter through the corner of her eye. Guessing that the girl was a little lost looking for her mother, Diane got up to go to her. Remembering that a still silent Kallinda was in her office Diane turned to her and said; 'I'm sorry Kallinda, really it was nothing important, I, um, sorry to have wasted your time.'

Kallinda nodded. 'It's fine, ' she stated sincerely, 'If you need me, you know where I am.' With that she left the office and Diane followed her out and walked towards Grace.

Kallinda didn't doubt that whatever Diane had planned to ask her would come out soon. People never needed her for things that were 'nothing important', that much she knew for certain.

_oOo_

'Grace?' The question was both to get the girls attention and confirm her name since Diane had never paid much attention to people's personal lives feeling that it wasn't her place to do so.

'I'm just um, just looking for my mum.' Grace's voice was a little hoarse. Travelling to Lockhart Gardner from school had made her feel even worse and now all she wanted to do was get home.

'She's out right now I'm afraid, with a client in prison so I can't say exactly when she'll be back but you're more that welcome to wait in my office.' Diane smiled, she wasn't used to dealing with children and hoped she didn't sound too cold and businesslike. When Grace didn't respond for some time Diane asked; 'Grace, are you alright?' The girl seemed dazed to her and Diane worried that something was wrong.

'Sorry,' Grace snapped out of her daze at the woman's voice, 'um could I use the ladies please?' She just needed to get some cold water on her face and take a few breaths and she would feel better.

'Of course, down this corridor it's the last door on your left. And this is my office just here,' Diane motioned towards the room she had just left, 'so come right in when you're done.' Again she smiled but the girl wasn't very responsive, instead she turned and walked down the aforementioned corridor.

_oOo_

Intending to return to her office and wait for Grace, Diane hesitated. Yet again her instincts were buzzing – something hadn't been right with the girl. True, she was practically a stranger but whenever she had seen her or heard Alicia speak of her the impression was given that she was a lively, strong willed girl – not at all like the frail looking thing that had just stood before her. Deciding to trust her instincts, Diane turned and followed Grace down the corridor and into the ladies room.

_oOo_

As she entered, Diane found Grace leaning against the sinks for support. The girl had just been heaving as a wave of sickness consumed her, but with very little inside of her there was nothing to throw up. Diane didn't quite know what to say, within those few moments the girl seemed to have become paler and more fragile and it was worrying.

'Grace, can I get you anything?' It was evident that the girl was unwell and Diane only hoped that she could do something to help.

Grace couldn't muster the energy to say anything but she turned to face Diane who had walked closer towards her. The older woman went to ask the girl once more how she could help but before she could say anything Grace collapsed in front of her.

**Comments appreciated as always!**


End file.
